Channy that all i have to say
by tough123cookie
Summary: What happens when she forgets to turn her computer of pure channy


**This is my first fan -fiction I just felt the need to say that oh ok well hope you like it I guess. Oh ya and I don't own anything**

**Sonny's pov**

I'm so sorry. Oh it's you. _God he should really watch were he's going. _

Watch it.

You watch it why you such an ass_. What an ass whole god._

That just the way I am.

Fine

Fine

Fine

Fine

Good

Good_ I walk off and flip my hair he stares at me and looks at me funny and walked off. I walk into my dressing room and sit down at the computer and start tipping._

_I want a guy who calls beautiful instead of hot, who calls me back when I hang up on him, who will stay awake just to watch me sleep. The boy who kisses me on the forehead. Who wants to show me off to the world who holds my had in front of his friends, who will think I'm just as pretty without makeup on. The one who is constantly me of how much he care about me and how lucky he is to have me. Love me without fear. Trust me without wonder. Love me without restrictions. Want me without demand. Expect me how I am. _

**Loud speaker: Sonny Monroe to stage now.**

_Crap I better get see leaves without closing down the computer or exiting out._

**Chad's pov**

_Don't I look good? I'm going to go bother my favorite so random. Walk to her dressing room walk in. Damn she's not here. Look her computer open what does that say he reads it._

_I want a guy who calls beautiful instead of hot, who calls me back when I hang up on him, who will stay awake just to watch me sleep. The boy who kisses me on the forehead. Who wants to show me off to the world who holds my had in front of his friends, who will think I'm just as pretty without makeup on. The one who is constantly me of how much he care about me and how lucky he is to have me. Love me without fear. Trust me without wonder. Love me without restrictions. Want me without demand. Expect me how I am. _

_I'm going to get her to fall in love with me. I'm in love with her its only fare. Walks back to his dressing room._

**Sonny's pov**

Walks into her room. Crap I forgot to turn off my computer oh well. Goes and turns off her computer. Gets a text from Chad.

**Hey beautiful **

**-CDC**

**Hey?**

**-Sonny**

**What you doing Beautiful**

**-CDC**

**Nothing just hanging out on in my room**

**-Sonny**

**Me too not really having fun**

**-CDC**

**Ya I know**

**-Sonny **

**Do you want to come over and watch a movie?**

**-CDC**

**Why**

**-Sonny**

**I want to hang out with my favorite Random and the girl that I care so much about**

**-CDC**

**Wow Chad thank you sure when**

**-Sonny**

**Well how about know you can come over and be in some pajamas and hair down with no makeup on and so will I and I will bring some popcorn**

**-CDC**

**Sounds great be there in a little what are we watching**

**-Sonny**

**Idk what do you want to watch**

**-CDC**

**A scary movie **

**-Sonny **

**K See you later beautiful**

**-CDC**

**K bye**

**-Sonny**

_**Omg I'm going over to his dressing room and watching a scary movie and he called me beautiful. He can be so sweet sometimes. Get already in my pajamas and wipe of all my make up and let my hair down man I look good. So I run over their knock on the door. He opens it. Wow he looks good.**_

Come in.

Thanks for inviting me.

Wow you look beautiful.

Really thanks you don't look so bad yourself.

Well thank you.

Ya you well come.

So what are we watching?

Saw 2.

Cool do have the popcorn and the movie in.

Yep everything is ready all we have to do is get comfy turn the lights off and press play.

K sounds great turn the lights off I go get comfy do you have blankets.

Ya there is one on the couch.

K

_She goes and sits down he comes and sits down next to her._

You look beautiful.

Thanks but you already said that.

So I just want to remind you and I do care a lot about you.

Thanks are you going to press play.

Yep.

_He pressed play and the first time something scary popped up she stated hiding in his arms by the end of the movie she was in his lap hiding in his neck and with their arms wrap around each other and she loved every minute of it. _

Hey beautiful the movies over.

Ok thanks for protecting me.

Your welcome I enjoyed it.

Oh._ She stared to blush She was still sitting in his lap with her head in his neck._

Do you want to just stay the night it's getting pretty late?

Ya sure we're will I sleep.

You could just sleep on my bed with me if that's ok.

Ya I guess that's fine.

_They climb in to bed she snuggles up to him. He kisses her on the forehead._

I'd like to consider this a date.

So would I.

I love you Sonny your beautiful and I care more about you than do about myself and you mean the world to me. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you.

Wow Chad I love you too.

_He kisses her on the forehead._

So does this mean u'll be my girlfriend?

Yes it does.

Goodnight Sonshine.

Goodnight Chaddy.

_He kisses her foreheads and watches her sleep then Finley falls asleep in her arms. She wakes up in he's arms._

Hey Sonshine good morning.

Good morning Chaddy.

_He shakes his head and smiles and kisses her on the lips then departs._

I love my Sonshine.

I love my Chaddy. We shouldn't tell anyone yet though.

Why I want to tell the world that you're my Sonshine.

Really I don't think we should tell anyone yet.

Why not I want the world to know that your mine.

Oh ok fine.

So we should like all are friends here right now and tell them.

_They both text all their friends to meet in Chad's dressing room and then they go and sit on the couch and wait. Someone jumps out of the vents._

Ahhhhhh.

_Sonny jumps in Chad's lap._

_Oh it's you Zora._

Ya I already know what's going on here so can I leave.

Ya sure.

_She left then everyone showed up._

All you guys me and Sonny are dating that's all we what to say you can leave now.

_He held her hand in front of all his friends._ _Every ones like finely you guys are together expect Portland, who walked up to then._

_And she stroked his cheek. He slapped it away._

I don't want you I love Sonny she beautiful tatted and I care about and I'm so lucky to have her my Sonshine and only she's can call me Chaddy and I will never like you Portland so back off.

I love you to Chaddy you can go Portland.

_He wrapped his arms around sonny and kissed her everybody like eww and left._

When Sonny turned 20 Chad asked her to marry her they had two kids named Rose was a daddy's girl and Butterfly she was a mommy's girl.

_**Don't you dare touch my green button or I will I kill you jk but its mine so don't you dare touch it GRRRRRRRRRRR **___


End file.
